Give me love
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: A veces Mycroft tiene que llegar a medidas insospechadas para ver a Gregory...Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sherlock son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y la serie de la BBC pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Solo la historia me pertenece no gano nada con ello, solo la satisfacción de imaginar a a mi querido Myc con Greg juntos.

 **Beta** : Sorlac

 **Advertencias: Este fic contiene un intento de escena sexual combinada con un poco de mi locura y falta de imaginación** …

 **NA:** Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos que se tomen el tiempo de leerlo y dejar un review, muchísimas gracias.

* * *

 **Give me love.**

Un silencio ominoso invadía los largos y siniestros pasillos del club Diógenes que se encontraban completamente vacíos. Pero no para él, no después de una junta importante. Mycroft avanzaba en la oscuridad dejándose guiar por sus años de convivencia en ese lugar, simplemente lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Sus pasos resonaban en cada pasillo creando ecos escalofriantes. Detrás de él Anthea avanzaba con paso acompasado escribiendo con urgencia en su inseparable móvil que iluminaba su camino con el brillo de su pantalla.

Mycroft se detuvo en una gran puerta doble que tenía finamente tallado el emblema del club, aunque no se presenciaba a causa de la oscuridad del lugar, estiró la mano que no portaba su inseparable sombrilla a la espera de la llave. Anthea guardo el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo sólo para entregarle la llave correspondiente a su jefe.

Al entrar, un espacioso despacho les dio la bienvenida, era la habitación más grande y equipada del todo el club. Mycroft avanzó apresurado hacia un agradable y confortable sofá de cuero sentándose y cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Estaba cansado, realmente muy fastidiado, odiaba las malditas juntas. Anthea se acercó a él con una mirada que reflejaba una preocupación extrema.

—Señor…— susurró delicadamente, esperando una respuesta. Este abrió los ojos adormilados, tenia sueño, frío y hambre. Estaba seguro que no había comido ni dormido en las últimas 48 horas— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Mycroft deseaba estar solo, deseaba sumirse en la oscuridad y silencio para olvidar tan estresante día, realmente se estaba volviendo viejo si ya no podía aguantar algo como esto…o solo él había cambiado. Le dirigió un mirada tranquilizadora a Anthea, ella también mostraba signos de cansancio, tan mal había sido, pobre de ella.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes. Sólo necesito descansar, sólo eso.

—Señor si me disculpa no creo que el club sea un buen lugar para descansar. —Anthea se acercó lentamente a él—. Aun no es media noche, si me permite lo llevaré a su departamento para que descanse.

—No es necesario Anthea. Falta terminar algunos papeles importantes y después descansaré en el sofá. — Mycroft pudo observar la preocupación en el rostro de su fiel ayudante. No quería preocuparla—. Te puedes retirar, toma el coche y regresa mañana temprano, tenemos muchos archivos por terminar— ella estaba a punto de protestar—. Lo único que necesito es un aperitivo, por favor me muero de hambre.

No fue necesario repetirlo dos veces, Anthea se perdió rumbo a las cocinas del club en busca de algún alimento. Mycroft aprovechó la preciada soledad para despojarse de su abrigo húmedo por la tempestuosa nevada que azotaba Londres y tirarlo por algún rincón de su gran despacho, encendió unas cuantas luces para aminorar la oscuridad del recinto. La calefacción estaba a una temperatura estable, pero Mycroft seguía temblando de frío, sólo esperaba no terminar resfriado, era terrible trabajar en esa condición. Anthea apareció cargando un folder amarillo en una mano y en la otra portaba un plato con un apetecible sándwich.

—Lo siento es lo único que pude conseguir, no hay absolutamente nadie a estas horas. — Mycroft empezó a comer sin escuchar las excusas de Anthea, tenía tanta hambre que no le importaba comer cualquier cosa. Su asistente le ofreció el folder—. Los archivos que necesita están aquí en orden cronológico y con todo lo necesario…

—Gracias…Con esto es suficiente, por favor ve a descansar—dijo Mycroft mientras devoraba su comida como si no hubiera un mañana y tomaba el folder.

—Señor…no me iré — Mycroft le lanzo un mirada disgustada que la descolocó —, no me iré hasta que me prometa que descansará un poco, no se ofenda señor pero luce desmejorado.

—Lo haré. No te mortifiques, de acuerdo, ahora ve a descansar. — Mycroft le dedicó una cordial sonrisa mientras ella desaparecía sin muchos ánimos por la puerta del despacho.

El despacho fue invadido rápidamente por el silencio, sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de las hojas al pasar por las manos de Mycroft. Tenía que terminar los archivos antes del amanecer, pero había leído el mismo párrafo los últimos 5 minutos. Se sentía cansado y abrumado y el frío que invadía su cuerpo no ayudaba en nada. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, nunca una junta lo había afectado tanto. Odiaba a toda la bola de engreídos del que era participe, "La mejor estirpe de Londres" no eran más que un montón de pusilánimes, que no hablaban de otra cosa más que de propiedades, tierras, impuestos y guerras para su simple conveniencia.

Tal vez Mycroft no lo entendía del todo porque después de todo el había crecido en una familia de clase media, un poco extravagante, pero pobres al fin al cabo. Había logrado llegar a un puesto en el gobierno gracias a su increíble inteligencia, desempeño y porque no, arrogancia también. Pero no podía negar que antes ninguna de esas juntas le afectaba tanto, simplemente porque él se comportaba de la misma manera que todos los demás. Pero ahora algo cambiado cuando su querido hermano le hizo saber la cruel realidad con una escueta frase "a él no le gustan las personas como tu Mycroft", esa frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que no le gustaba? ¿Su peso? ¿Su horrible color de cabello? ¿O esa personalidad de mierda que se cargaba a veces? Había tanto de donde escoger…era una mierda estar enamorado y peor aún no ser correspondido.

El cansancio aumento de repente al dejarse guiar por todos eso malos pensamientos, a veces odiaba ser quien era y no poder expresarse de manera correcta. Si tan sólo le pudiera decir la verdad…decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero nada de eso iba con él. Siempre terminaba utilizando otro tipo de artimañas para satisfacer cualquier necesidad. Arrojó los documentos a la mesa de centro, desquitando su enojo con ellos, se recargó en el respaldo del sofá esperando que el sueño lo invadiera por completo pero nada de eso pasó… en cambio la imagen del detective Gregory Lestrade invadió sus pensamientos, estaba completamente enamorado. Deseaba tenerlo cerca de él; probar el sabor exquisito de sus labios, y delinear cada parte de su escultural cuerpo con la punta de sus dedos. Deseaba tantas cosas y ninguna de ellas era posible…

Mycroft podía sentir un pequeño ardor en la punta de sus dedos…necesitaba verlo, su vista se posó en la portátil de su escritorio y no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó del sofá hasta llegar a ella. Se retiró la chaqueta de su traje de tres piezas, más por costumbre que por otra cosa y la apoyó en la respaldo de su elegante silla de oficina. Al sentarse repiqueteó sus dedos constantemente en el escritorio. Sabía que no debía, sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero mandó todo a la mierda y abrió su portátil que se encendió en un deslumbrante color azul pidiéndole una contraseña. La escribió sin ningún problema, pues la conocía de memoria y entonces sucedió…

La pantalla se iluminó y en ella aparecieron cuatro imágenes oscuras. Los dedos de Mycroft se movieron rápidamente sobre el teclado para solucionar el problema. Las imágenes se distorsionaron hasta crear cuatro paisajes completos que mostraban las distintas partes de una casa. Mycroft sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse de su poder en el gobierno, pero era un capricho que no le hacía daño a nadie, bueno a casi nadie. Aproximadamente hace más de seis semanas había enviado a sus mejores hombres de la M16 a una misión de espionaje, necesitaban colocar micrófonos y cámaras de la mejor calidad en la dirección que él les otorgó. Como buenos espías no pidieron información de la misión, al terminar su trabajo entregaron las claves de las cámaras a Mycroft.

Y allí estaba él, buscando al causante de todos sus desvelos y preocupaciones. Con el teclado movió las cámaras a todos los lados posibles encontrando la casa vacía. Era muy tarde y no había regresado a casa…tal vez estaba con alguien más, empezó a sentir los celos carcomer su cuerpo cuando un diminuto sonido llamo su atención. Se podía escuchar el suave tintineo de unas llaves y después se hizo la luz, cegando por un instante a Mycroft. La pantalla de su portátil se había iluminado mostrando todos los ángulos posibles del rostro de quien se había enamorado.

El DI. Gregory Lestrade había llegado a su pequeño departamento encendiendo todas las luces al entrar, se sentía cansado después un día de duro trabajo, necesitaba cambiarse lo más pronto posible, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza por la fuerte nevada. Caminó hasta la pequeña sala y se despojó lentamente de sus prendas quedando solamente en bóxers, no pudo evitar voltear a todos lados, desde hace algunas semanas se sentía observado. Tal vez solo era paranoia…o el trabajo lo afectaba de más.

Muy poco le importo estar medio desnudo, después de todo vivía solo desde su divorcio. Se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar algún alimento, solo encontró un par de cervezas y comida congelada que no era de su agrado. Dejaría lo de la comida para después, tomó una lata de cerveza y se sentó en su cómodo sofá encendiendo la televisión en el proceso.

No había otra cosa que programación basura, cambiaba constantemente los canales para encontrar uno de su interés, hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza. Recordó la película que había comprado y sus mejillas se sintieron arder de la vergüenza. Tomó el maletín que había dejado en el respaldo del sillón y sacó un DVD, por su cabeza pasaban todo clase de ideas locas mientras dudaba en verlo o no. Se armó de todo el valor que poseía y decidió ponerlo.

La pantalla de su televisión se iluminó con unas pequeñas y blancas letras de advertencia, estaba a tiempo para cambiar de decisión porque después ya no habría marcha atrás. Podía sentir un agradable y placentero hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo por la emoción anticipada y la imagen de Mycroft Holmes inundo sus pensamientos. Quería saber un poco más del tema así que...desecho todos los prejuicios aplanando el botón de "play".

En la pantalla aparecieron dos chicos demasiado jóvenes y demasiado apuestos que hacía imposible concentrarse en la película, la trama avanzó sin ninguna novedad aparente, pero todo cambio cuando de la nada se empezaron a comer a besos y desnudarse como animales salvajes. Era todo tan… exagerado, tan fantasioso, tenían sexo como posesos. ¿Tenía que ser siempre así...? apago la televisión era un pérdida de tiempo.

Cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por su imaginación, esto era mil veces mejor. Greg llevó su mano hasta su entre pierna deslizándola suavemente, hace mucho que no hacia algo como esto. Y mucho menos pensando en un hombre.

A sus pensamientos llego la imagen del arrogante, prepotente y sensual Mycroft Holmes. Podía imaginarlo allí de pie a su lado, con su siempre impecable traje de tres piezas portando su inseparable sombrilla, y su llamativo cabello pelirrojo que lo volvían loco y el brillo de esos ojos de un color azul cielo que lo derretía con tan solo mirarlo. Deseaba tenerlo cerca, deseaba sentir sus apetecibles labios recorriendo su cuerpo con avives, y poder disfrutar de sus manos rodeando su creciente erección a un ritmo desenfrenado. Lo deseaba tanto…que lo sentía todo tan real, y escuchaba los gemidos que escapaban de labios inundando por completo el apartamento.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, su mano se movía con un ritmo desenfrenado sobre su erección que sentía el orgasmo llagar a él… estaba tan cerca. Y lo último que recordó fue el nombre que salió de sus labios.

— ¡Myc… Mycroft!— exclamó en un grito cargado de pasión. Deseando que esto fuera más que un sueño.

Greg había llegado a su departamento, podía ver su escultural cuerpo de diferentes ángulos en la pantalla de su portátil. Observó completamente todo desde el despojo de su ropa mojada hasta que puso ese DVD en su televisión. ¡Una película porno, estaba viendo una película porno! Aunque no pareció llamarle mucho la atención.

Lo que sorprendió a Mycroft era lo extraño de la situación, él siempre sarcástico y elocuente Gregory masturbándose en el sofá de su apartamento. Podía sentir un calor abrazador invadiendo por completo su cuerpo que aumentaba rápidamente que olvidó por completo el frio de hace tan sólo unos segundos, se despojó de su corbata sintiendo la necesidad de despojarse de todo aquello que le estorbaba.

Los gemidos que salían de su portátil llegaban hasta lo más profundo de su oído provocando una excitación descontrolada todo era tan irreal. Llevó su mano a su entre pierna y empezó masajear con sutileza su creciente erección. Se sentía un pervertido acosando a Gregory de esa manera... podía ver su cuerpo desnudo por completo en la pantalla de su portátil y era incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Su mano se movía desenfrenadamente con cada gemido que escuchaba, el orgasmo estaba cerca, podía sentir la sangre recorrer con fuerza hasta cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo. Su vista se nublaba por en momentos con pequeños destellos de luz que le impedían observar a Gregory en todo su esplendor. Deseaba tenerlo cerca y susurrarle palabras de amor, decirle lo mucho que lo deseaba. Lo mucho que lo amaba…y justo cuando creyó que esto no podía ser mejor un fuerte "Mycroft" salió de los labios de Gregory haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo.

Estaba sorprendido realmente impresionado. Había gritado su nombre... ¡Su nombre! Tenía que hablar seriamente con Gregory de inmediato.

Porque por muy inteligente que fuera Mycroft, tal vez ignoraba que todos siempre guardan secretos…

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que para alguien haya sido de su agrado :3


End file.
